This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Pathology and Metabolic Research Core Description This core provides services to COBRE investigators for (1) measurement of whole body metabolism in mice, (2) measurement of blood pressure by radiotelemetry in mice, (3) quantification of atherosclerosis in mice, (4) assessment of tissue pathology, (5) diabetes measurements. For measurement of whole body metabolism, 16 TSE LabMaster Platforms are available to quantify food and water consumption, physical activity and indirect calorimetry in mice. The system is overseen by a research technician, who places mice in the chambers, runs all equipment, and provides data in excel format to investigators. Mice are housed in the system for 3.5 days for measurements. A protocol has been designed requesting use of the system and for scheduling purposes. For measurement of blood pressure, 8 DSI platforms with software are available to COBRE investigators. Training in surgical techniques for implantation of carotid artery catheters and implants is provided. For quantification of atherosclerosis, training is available for en face quantification of atherosclerotic lesions in aortic arch. For tissue pathology, investigators submit tissue samples for paraffin embedding and sectioning and basic stains. A trained technician handles all tissue preparation, and provides training to investigator personnel. For diabetes, we are establishing methods for euglycemic hyperinsulinemic clamp technology in mice. The core also provides assistance for training in performance of glucose and insulin tolerance tests in mice.